


执事

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 血族般喵x人类婶和狩猎日是同一个血族设定设定受爱欧漫画《血族》及电影《夜访吸血鬼》影响很大特此感谢并安利本文充满了19世纪的玛丽苏废话超级多避雷预警





	执事

**Author's Note:**

> 血族般喵x人类婶  
> 和狩猎日是同一个血族设定  
> 设定受爱欧漫画《血族》及电影《夜访吸血鬼》影响很大  
> 特此感谢并安利  
> 本文充满了19世纪的玛丽苏  
> 废话超级多  
> 避雷预警

浓雾笼罩了夜晚的伦敦，昏暗的月光照不到的屋檐下，燃着几十盏闪烁的灯烛，将这位于西区的豪华宅邸映得有如白昼。  
普特曼家族一向是喜爱奢华的，这场舞会也不例外。四角的香蜡里焚了东方的乳香，阴影下指挥举起双手，博凯里尼的乐曲在大提琴里汩汩流淌，你挽着次子亨利·普特曼的胳膊，紧随主人的脚步踏入舞池。  
传统的社交季到了如今，已不只是绅士淑女们展示自我寻觅佳偶的场所，被后世称为第一次工业革命的大事件带来了巨大的社会变革，墨守成规的旧贵族们被善于抓住机遇的资本家取而代之，暗中还有更多的眼睛盯着上层的位置蠢蠢欲动。  
这是个混乱的年代，驾驭工厂的资本家像他们的机器一样叼着雪茄横冲直撞，对传统贵族的生活一知半解还要附庸风雅，得以顺利挤进上流社会的圈子，还要多亏他们手里叮当乱响的金币。  
“……所以我才不喜欢美国人，”你摇着扇子对亨利说，“他们把礼仪都抛到一边去了，只知道抖着钱袋炫耀他们的银子。”  
亨利在旁边不住点头，亲自倒了一杯红茶递给你，看着你的眼里不乏爱慕之情。你接过这杯明显加多了牛奶的茶凑近唇边，露出一个弧度完美的微笑。  
啊啊，这混乱的年代，也是美好的时代。每一个资本家都想用金钱换一个贵族的头衔，传统受到冲击的混乱里没有人来谴责一个女性子爵继承人。如果这个继承人恰好如你一样，有张还不错的脸蛋，那就足可以在这纷杂的社交圈里过上如鱼得水的好日子。

你今天的目的并不是亨利，而是他的父亲爱德华·普特曼，急需贵族头衔的资本家里最有钱的一个。你的交换条件也很简单，普特曼工厂十分之一的股权，或者给你名下的工厂一笔相应数额的投资。  
但这件事并不急于今天谈妥，没过多久你就从舞会上离席，亨利殷勤地跟上来送你上车。  
亨利展开一张灰狐裘帮你披上，细心地帮你系上扣子，只留了最上面的一颗，伸手要摸你的面颊。你合拢扇子敲在他手背，报以嗔怪的一瞥，走到马车边上不动声色地把扇子向车夫按在刀上的手掷去，扶着亨利的手踏上马车的台阶。  
银发的车夫稳稳地接住了那把扇子，纵身跳到前面拉起了缰绳。亨利站在原地冲你挥手，身后的宅院二楼一个身影一闪而过。

马车哒哒行在通向郊外的小路上，仔细看去，就会发现并没有人在驾车。紧闭的车厢稍有颠簸却很温暖，坐在你旁边把玩扇子的正是原本该在前面驾车的车夫，你的执事大般若长光。  
此刻，这只八百多岁的吸血鬼有点生气：“为什么不让我出面给他个教训？”  
你打了个哈欠：“那老狐狸只答应给我二十分之一的股份和几万英镑，我得让他以为我可能成为他的儿媳，对自家人总归会大方些。”  
“既然如此，只消摆明态度，让他认为你有意联姻不就足够了？”  
“老普特曼可不是傻子，求他投资的人能排到水晶宫，想拿到他的钱，子爵的名头可不够。”  
长光沉默了一会：“你真的打算嫁给他吗？”  
“……吸血鬼也会发烧吗？”你嗤笑一声，裹紧了身上的灰狐裘：“快些走吧，我困了。”

马车突然停下来，你猝不及防地向前倾身，帽檐狠狠撞在车厢上，疼得你差点叫出声。让你没有出声的缘由，并不是淑女的礼仪，而是周围浓雾里踢踏靠近的脚步声。填满子弹的手枪就放在侧边的小匣里，但你没必要去拿，长光已经抽出佩刀，随时可以将他们一击毙命。  
脚步声中断了，浓雾里混入新鲜的血腥气。你换了个舒服的姿势窝进软垫，摆摆手驱散这股引人作呕的味道。  
过不多久，长光回到车上，猩红的眸子在黑夜里闪着红宝石一样的光。沾满鲜血的獠牙还没缩回去，把纤薄的嘴唇染得妖艳。  
你扔过去一张手帕：“擦净了再回去，别把宅子里那些人吓着。”  
长光接了，却向额头上拭去，你这才发现他满头满脸都是汗水， 喉结艰难地滚动着，并不是往常饱餐一顿之后的惬意模样。  
……难不成是吃坏肚子了？你为难地看着他，不知道要怎么问出口。幸好他率先说明了情况：“这些人是冲我来的。”  
你立刻把他拉回车上，吹熄了风灯，反手锁了门。自家的马匹认识回家的路，那个组织大概要到明早才会过来查看，现在只剩下长光的身体状况需要担心。

大般若长光是被你捡回家的，当时他奄奄一息地趴在路边，你经过的时候一时心软，就把他带上了车，谁料他一上车就在你的胳膊上饱餐了一顿，接下来半个月你脑袋都是晕的。后来他决定留下来，你也对那个追杀他的组织有了些许了解，据说组织里的人会通过注射药物的方式使人类拥有与吸血鬼类似的能力，同样也会对吸食血液的吸血鬼造成伤害。  
这药物并不只是抵消血族能力这么简单的，长光一向冰冷雪白的脸上透出不正常的血色，体温也渐渐攀高，眼睛里猩红的颜色一直没有褪却。你帮他解下面具的手腕被死死攥住，你抵不住力道痛呼了一声，他立刻松开了手，但又用不下于刚才的力气揽住你的腰，像要把你揉碎一样按在怀里。药物的作用已经显现出来，肿胀的下体隔着衣物磨蹭着你的腿根，你伸手揉弄几下帮他纾解，用行动代替了言语表达默许。  
身上来自清国的丝绸转眼就变成了一堆碎片，但你无暇顾及，因为长光正在亲吻你。他的獠牙尚未收回，小心地避免刺伤你，上面的血迹都被舐净了，甜腥的血气却还没散尽，随着唇舌的搅动在口腔里扩散开来。  
危险又缠绵的吻渐渐向下延伸，獠牙划过脖颈的时候你浑身颤抖着，说不清是兴奋还是恐惧，抑或只是因为冷。幸好他还留着一分理智，稍作停留就向下划去，转而吸吮起你的乳尖，你也成功将他的硬挺握在手里，顶端溢出的湿滑的液体被你打着圈抹在柱身，长光抱起你以免冷硬的金属腿环割伤你，一边用不逊色于金属的冷硬毫不留情地贯穿了你。  
马车继续向前走去，滚动的车轮轧上细碎的石子，带来些许的颠簸。平日可以忍受的颠簸放在此刻完全无法忽略，长光只是扶着你的腰，马车的震动就将你抛起又坠下，埋在体内的物什随着震动的频率一下下向着深处进发，顶得你东倒西歪，只能仰起头试图稳住重心。长光伸手托住你的后脑，慢慢向自己压过来，你顺势低了头，被颠簸的快感激出来的泪水漾出两滴，落在长光面上，倒像是他流出的泪水。  
“吸血鬼也有眼泪吗？”你没头没脑地问了这么一句，长光有些困惑地看你，你捧起他的脸亲了上去。  
最冷漠的吸血鬼也会向往温暖，最擅长说谎和背叛的人类也最珍惜忠诚与真心。命运的浪涛将你们裹挟在一起，你们便在这世间互相依偎。长光似乎读懂了你这个吻的含义，轻轻笑了起来，低沉好听的声音钻进脑海里，你咬了一口他的耳朵，借着马蹄声的遮掩将呻吟一字不落地吐在他耳际，很快就被他的动作带着攀上了情欲的高峰。

马车终于回到家里时已经过了子夜，裹着皮裘的女主人在执事的臂弯里睡得正香。银发的执事竖起食指立在唇边，独自抱着你来到卧房，壁炉里的炭火明灭着，他将你安放在柔软的床榻上。血族是没有体温的，这房中的温度已经足以让他觉得难受，长光取来木炭将火焰拨旺，在你嘴角落下一个晚安吻。今晚你受了凉，明早的红茶换成热牛奶好了，上次订做的礼服还没送到，得吩咐下人过去催促。  
又是一个忙碌的夜晚啊，掌管家计的执事露出一个苦笑，鞋跟踏着松软的地毯，脚步轻巧地下楼去了。


End file.
